Recuerdame
by cazadora100
Summary: Sebastián no es tonto, sabía que Jace no tardaría en ponerse en su contra. Solo borrarle los recuerdos y ponerle en contra de su familia serviría. Y lo izo. Cuatro años después, Sebastián envía a Jace al mundo mundano con una misión: Matar a los Lightwood y a sus amigos. Una misión, unos recuerdos perdidos y una muerte segura ¿Quien ganara la batalla?. (Después del 4º libro: CoFA)
1. Introducción

_**Este Fan Fic esta inspirado en la saga de Cazadores de Sombras. Es decir: Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnifica Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Ademas de que esta historia empieza después del cuarto libo de la saga. Espero que os guste y ahora os dejo la Introducción del Fan Fic. Muchos besos.**_

**Introducción**

_Sebastian no es tonto, sabía que Jace recordaría su pasado y no tardaría en ponerse en su contra. Solo borrarle los recuerdos y ponerle en contra de su familia serviría. Y lo izo._

_Cuatro años después, Sebastian envía a Jace al mundo mundano con una misión: _

_Matar a los Lightwood y a sus amigos._

_Una misión. Unos recuerdos perdidos. Un rencuentro. Y una muerte_


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Este Fan Fic esta inspirado en la saga de Cazadores de Sombras. Es decir: Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnifica Cassandra Clare._**

**Recuérdame **

** Capitulo 1**

Un golpe sordo izo que Isabelle se despertara. Bostezo, algo malhumorada, mientras sus pies tocaban el frío suelo. Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual no había cambiado después de cuatro años. Diferentes ropas estaban tiradas por los suelo, la silla de su tocador estaba llena de ropa y maquillaje y el armario estaba abierto de par en par, donde se podía ver a Iglesia durmiendo plácidamente. Isabelle suspiro y salio de su habitación con intenciones de echar un buen sermón a la persona que la hubiera despertado. El pasillo estaba totalmente deshabitado y eso izo que un mal presentimiento se apoderara de ella ¿Desde cuando estaba todo tan tranquilo? Un nuevo golpe la saco de sus pensamientos. Venia de la cocina. Isabelle acelero el paso hasta llegar a su destino. Entro en la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- P-Pero que… - pudo decir Isabelle antes de que un tenedor saliera volando hacia ella - ¡Celine!

Celine tenia una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y se aguantaba la risa al ver como su tía Isabelle empezaba a ponerse roja de la ira. Celine sabía a la perfección que su tía no era una buena persona cuando se levantaba.

- Alec… ¿Dónde leches esta Clary y por que nos ha dejado a Celine?

- Tranquilízate un poco, Izzy. Clary tenía una reunión con la Clave y, como Jocelyn y Luke están de viaje, nos ha tocado a nosotros cuidar a nuestra sobrina

Isabelle fulmino con la mirada a Celine, la cual ya no podía aguantar la risa. Celine era la hija de Clary. Era una niña de casi cuatro años, de cabellos pelirrojos y de ojos verdes. Tras la desaparición de Jace, la vida de Clary había dado un giro de 180º grados. Ella había empezado a meterse en problemas, en ir frecuentemente a bares y a tener relaciones de una noche. Y gracias a una de esas relaciones, apareció Celine. Cuando la niña nació, la vida de Clary volvió a cambiar haciendo que esta volviera a ser la misma de antes. Isabelle se sentó al lado de Celine y espero impaciente a que su hermano le sirviera su café. El físico de Isabelle era el mismo: cabellos negros, ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto. Alec había cambiado más que Isabelle. Seguía siendo pelinegro, aunque tenía el pelo mas largo. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y había adelgazado mucho desde su divorcio. Si, se había casado con Magnus pero la cosa se complico cuando decidieron adoptar. Pero eso es otra historia_ (N/A: Historia que podría contar en algún capitulo)_

- Aquí tienes tu café, Izzy.

- Gracias. ¿Sabes algo de esa reunión?

- No, ni ella misma lo sabe. Sospecha que es algo sobre Celine, ya que la niña pronto tendrá que empezar con su entrenamiento

Celine observaba a sus tíos con atención. Era demasiado lista para su edad y sabia a la perfección que era eso de "su entrenamiento". Era una cosa que le aterraba. Ya había visto alguna que otra lucha entre Cazadores y Demonios, y para ella todo eso era muy desagradable.

- Tú no crees que sea por Celine ¿verdad? – dijo Isabelle, que ya no se acordaba que la niña estaba a su lado – Tu piensas que es algo mas importante

- Creo que saben algo de Sebastián y Jace…

Isabelle soltó la taza de café que en esos momentos llevaba en las manos, haciendo que el liquido se expandiera por toda la mesa

* * *

- ¿Quieres que los mate, hermano? – dijo el chico rubio, que miraba a Sebastián con incredulidad

- Si. Recuerda que mataron a nuestro padre y queremos venganza. Son ellos los que te quitaron tu memoria y fui yo quien te devolvió la vida. Quiero que los mates sin piedad. Uno a uno. Y que empieces por la mas pequeña: Celine Fray

Los ojos de Jace se abrieron de par en par ¿Qué tenia que ver una cría de apenas cuatro años? ¡Ni siquiera había nacido cuando su padre murió! El podría matar a cualquiera de ellos pero seria incapaz de matar a una niña sin razón alguna "No hay que culpar al hijo por los pecados del padre" estuvo apunto de decir el, pero se trago sus palabras

- Quiero que vayas a la tierra y te presentes ante ellos. Finge que no los conoces, que nunca has oído hablar de ellos. Seguramente se aran los sorprendidos y te dirán cualquier cosa para convencerte. Sobre todo ella

Sebastián se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar una pequeña caja. Sebastián abrió la caja y saco una foto. En la foto salía una joven chica, de cabellos pelirrojos y de ojos verdes. Clarissa, pensó Jace.

- Ella ara todo lo posible por convencerte de que eres uno de ellos. Nuestra hermana es la persona mas cruel que he visto en mi vida. Fue ella quien mato a nuestro padre, ingenuo el que se pensaba que su hija le quería, y que por poco te mato a ti. Suerte que el Ángel estaba presente y me concedió el deseo de que volvieras a la vida

- Y te doy las gracias por ello, hermano; pero… - Jace suspiro y dudo ante sus palabras – Los matare cuando menos se lo esperen….

**_Decidme si os ha gustado o no, para poder seguir con este fic. Dejadme vuestra opinión, como si es mala o buena._**

**_Muchos besos, Carla_****.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Celine**

Otro día, otra excusa y un nuevo día de Universidad. Clary intentaba prestar atención a Guillermo; su profesor. Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos canos y de ojos cristalinos. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lo conseguía. Celine había estado toda la noche de arriba a bajo por sus múltiples pesadillas. Tenia sueño pero no podía dormirse. Le había costado demasiado pagar la Universidad. Por no decir que inventarse excusas para salir del Instituto también la habían robado tiempo. Isabelle y Alec se negaban rotundamente en dejarla ir a la Universidad "porque es sumamente peligroso con Sebastian suelto". Cerro los ojos un segundo y…

_Un chico, de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes se acercaba a ella con pasos cortos. Estaba a pocos pasos cuando el chico abrió la boca levemente _

_"Celine" dijo el chico_

Clary despertó al oír un pequeño carraspeo. Levanto la vista encontrándose a Guillermo, el cual la miraba enfadado

- Señorita Fray, despierte. La clase acabo hace un cuarto de hora. ¿Haría el favor de irse de mi clase?

Clary se levanto y se fue de allí con paso acelerado. Fuera le esperaba Simon, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared leyendo un libro.

- Ya pensé que no salías – dijo Simon sin apartar la mirada del libro

- Lo siento, Simon – dijo Clary

- No pasa nada pero… ¿Cómo que has tardado tanto en salir?

Simon y Clary empezaron a recorrer el pasillo mientras ella le explicaba que había sucedido y el motivo por el que se había quedado dormida en clase. Aunque no le contó el leve sueño que había tenido ella en clase.

- ¿Y que dice que soñaba Celine? – pregunto Simon interesado

- Creo recordar que me explico algo sobre un hombre vestido completamente de negro. Decía que aquel hombre levantaba la cabeza y…

Clary calló de golpe. Se había quedado mirando a una multitud de personas. Simon siguió su mirada encontrándose con la pared

-¿Qué miras, Clary?

- ¿N-no… no lo ves? – dijo ella sin apartar la vista

- ¿Ver que?

Clary se fue acercando a la pared para después acariciarla con delicadeza. Simon no tardo en ponerse a su lado e intentar averiguar que era lo que veía su amiga

- ¿Que ves? ¿Qué pasa?

- Pone Celine – dijo Clary tartamudeando - ¿Qué es esto Simon?

…

Tras lo ocurrido en la cocina, Isabelle y Alec habían mandado a Celine a una de las miles habitaciones del Instituto. La niña sabía quien era Sebastian, era el hermano de su madre. Pero no conocía demasiado a ese tal Jace. Lo único que sabia de el era que había desaparecido unos meses antes de su nacimiento. Celine abrió la puerta de la primera habitación que vio y entro. Miro con curiosidad la habitación. Era una habitación recogida, no como la de su tía Isabelle. No tenía ningún póster en las paredes. Lo único que le hacia saber a Celine que aquella habitación no había estado siempre vacía fue una fotografía que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. Celine se acerco lentamente y miro la fotografía con atención. En aquella foto aparecían dos jóvenes: una chica y un chico. Sonrío al reconocer a la chica: era su madre, pero un poco mas joven. Al chico no le reconocía. Era rubio y se podía ver perfectamente que quería a su madre ¿Seria se padre? ¿O solo Jace? Noto como una mano se posaba en su boca y la tiraba con fuerza hacia la puerta. Intento gritar pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Rápidamente, sin saber bien lo que hacia, mordió la mano de su agresor. Pudo escuchar un grito de dolor y sin pensárselo dos veces salio corriendo. Sin saber a donde se dirigía.

-Maldita cría – escucho a sus espaldas.

Comenzó a escuchar los pasos de aquel hombre detrás de ella. Se metió en otra habitación rápidamente y en su interior pidió al Ángel que ese hombre no la encontrara. Se apoyo contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados y suspiro profundamente, tranquilizándose. Aunque su tranquilidad duro poco, ya que al abrir sus ojos se encontró con dos ojos ámbar delante de ella.

…..

25 DE JUNIO DEL 2032

Magnus estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta. Alec paseaba nervioso por la habitación mientras hablaba con una chica alta, de cabellos pelirrojos y grandes ojos verdes

- Esto es peligroso…. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vamos hacer – dijo Alec intentando convencer a la chica para que cambiara de opinión

- Si no lo hacemos me quedare sin padre y hermano, a demás de que MORIRE

- Cel tiene razón, por muy difícil que sea. Se que las consecuencias de enviarlo allí no te gustan. Pero será peor si no lo hacemos

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Entro un chico alto (no tanto como la chica pelirroja), de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes. Magnus se acerco a el, sonriendo, y le entrego la carta que acababa de escribir. El recién llegado miro el sobre con ganas de saber que ponía en la carta. Miro a Magnus y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Le mande el sueño hace un rato. Creo que ya sabe que Celine esta en peligro

- ¿Y el mensaje en la pared? – dijo Cel mientras se sentaba en un sofá violeta, igual que el resto de la habitación.

-También. De momento el conjuro ha salido bien – el chico miro a su alrededor buscando a sus padres- ¿Y mama y papa?

- En el hospital- respondió Alec, sentándose al lado de Cel – Sienten mucho no despedirse de ti

- ¿¡Qué!? – pregunto asustado- ¿¡Que hacen en el hospital!?

- ¡Tranquilízate! – respondió Magnus - ¡No te puedes alterar si quieres que todo esto salga bien!

- No ha pasado nada. Han ido para saber el sexo de los bebes, nada mas – respondió Alec fulminando con la mirada a Magnus- Me parece a mi que el alterado eres tu, cariño

Cel se levanto de golpe, sobresaltando a Alec. Los tres chicos miraban a Cel con curiosidad y preocupación, ya que sabían a la perfección lo que significaban aquel movimiento brusco.

- ¿Qué has visto? ¿Algo que debamos sabes? – pregunto Magnus acercándose a Cel

- ¿Quién es Isabelle Lightwood?- pudo preguntar Celine antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonora

_**Espero que os haya gustado y cuando puedo subo el tercer capitulo. Espero vuestras opiniones (sean buenas o malas). Carly.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Gracias a **MaryWayland, yocel, blali **y** Rumira** por comentar en anteriores capitulos. Un fuerte abrazo para ellas**

**Capitulo 3 : El Pasado  
**

25 DE JUNIO DEL 2032

Alec y Magnus se miraron nerviosos. Esto comenzaba a ir mal. Ni siquiera habían mandado al chico y ella ya se había enterado. Celine miraba a Magnus asustada. Celine siempre había sido especial. Al no tener un padre que fuese un Cazador de Sombras, ella había nacido diferente. Tenia poderes que los demás no tenían, como el de tener visiones por ejemplo. Descubrió sus poderes por accidente, cuando izo volar un jarrón hacia la cabeza de Magnus. Recordó la visión que acababa de tener, con miedo a que se hiciera realidad. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a una hermosa joven. Tenia el pelo corto y de color negro y sus ojos eran de color castaño. Alec la miro con ira y Magnus la paro el paso cuando vio que se dirigía a Celine y a su hermano pequeño

- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? – pregunto Alec, con una patente furia en la voz

- ¿No puedo despedirme de mis queridísimos sobrinos?

- No tienes derecho a llamarlos sobrinos, bruja – susurro Magnus

- ¿Bruja? ¿Yo? Soy cazadoras de sombras, no una entupida bruja como tu

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Alec poniéndose delante de los dos hermanos

- Ya lo he dicho, querido Alec. Quiero despedirme. No vaya a ser que los dos chico no vuelvan del pasado

- Yo no voy – dijo de repente Cel, sobresaltando a Alec y a Magnus

- No, preciosa, tu si que vas o es que no sabes cual es…

- Mi misión no es ir allí

La pelinegra se quedo mirando a Celine atentamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Magnus, en cambio, miraba atónito a Celine. En realidad, si que era su misión. Pero no quería enviarla a ella, ya que era peligroso cambiar esa parte de su pasado.

- Veo que ya has tenido una de tus visiones, querida. Eso quiere decir que sabes que pasara ahora ¿verdad?

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Celine, la cual asentía con la cabeza. Su visión se estaba cumpliendo. Celine miro a Alec con preocupación. El chico entendió a la perfección la mirada de la chica. El estaba en peligro.

- Magnus… Envía a los chicos al pasado ¡Ahora!

La chica de cabello negro saco un cuchillo de sus botas y, con rapidez, se lo clavo a Alec en el pecho. Magnus grito, pero Celine le impidió ir hacia el

- Haz el portal, Magnus… Acabara de matarlo si no lo haces, lo he visto

Magnus, a regañadientes, pronuncio las palabras mágicas y, en menos de un segundo, un agujero se abrió el la pared. Celine y su hermano entraron en el agujero antes de que este se cerrara

- Espero que estés contenta, Isabelle Lithwood

* * *

Celine lloraba frenéticamente en aquella cama. Habían aterrizado, literalmente, en una pequeña habitación. La chica sentía una gran tristeza en su interior. Ella había visto eso, podría haberlo evitado. Su hermano intentaba consolarla, pero no conseguía nada. El estaba más asustado que ella. Tenia que admitir que se sentía más seguro con su hermana aquí. Si no la hubieran enviado con el lo mas probable es que no supiera que hacer. ¿Qué leches haría un crío de 16 años en el pasado? Aunque tener a su hermana mayor llorando no le servia de mucha ayuda. Un grito hizo que el llanto de Celine parara y los dos hermanos se miraran asustados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Celine con voz nasal

- Nada bueno….

El chico salio corriendo de la habitación, sin hacer el mínimo caso a las advertencias de su hermana. Celine, frustrada al ver que su hermano salía por la puerta sin pensar en las consecuencias, se levanto y fue con pasos silenciosos tras de el. Tenía miedo de que alguien los viera. Ella ni siquiera tendría que estar allí. Era su hermano menor, Heron, el cual había sido educado para aquella misión. Otro grito la saco de sus pensamientos. Acelero el paso pero no tardo mucho tiempo en pararse delante de una puerta que le era extrañamente familiar. No le importo perder de vista a su hermano, ni siquiera volver a escuchar otro grito. Un grito que provenía de detrás de aquella puerta. Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuello tras escuchar aquel tercer grito. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sus ojos se posaron en las personas que se encontraban allí. Había un chico, de unos veintitantos años, el cual sujetaba del cuello a una niña de largos cabellos pelirrojos extrañamente familiares. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada asustada de la niña para después para a mirar los ojos ámbar del chico.

- Tu… - susurro el chico mirándola con incredulidad- ¿Clary?

El dolor de el cuello empezó a disminuir cuando el chico dejo a la niña en el suelo con poca delicadeza.

- Hijo de….- estuvo apunto de susurrar ella unos segundo antes de lanzarle una lámpara de noche con sus poderes

El chico desapareció por arte de magia haciendo que la lámpara chocara contra la pared y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Celine se acerco a la niña con rapidez he intento encontrar alguna herida visible. No tuvo tiempo a mediar palabra con ella, ya que empezó a como una mujer gritaba el nombre de la niña: Celine. La niña la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una sonrisa salio corriendo de la habitación, dejándola sola. Intento asimilar lo que acaba de pasar sin creérselo.

- Jace…

* * *

Se encontraba en una habitación únicamente iluminada por la vieja chimenea encendida. Jace, el cual se estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, miraba embodado el fuego con la mente en otra parte. Esperaba con impaciencia a Sebastian el cual había quedado en una reunión en dios sabía donde. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando paso a un Sebastian totalmente cabreado. Vestía sus ropas de combate y su cabello plateado estaban despeinados. El chico se acerco a Jace con pasos llenos de furia.

-¿Cómo que no la mataste? – dijo Sebastian enfurecido - ¿¡Como pudiste desobedecerme!?

- Ya te explique en el mensaje porque no la mate. Apareció Clarissa

- ¡Me da igual! – interrumpió Sebastian – Ya de paso podrías haberla matado a ella

- Pero en realidad no era Clarissa, se parecía pero… no era ella, hermano

- No inventes excusas, nadie se parece a Clarissa ¡Ni Jocelyn se parece del todo!

- ¡Pero esa chica si! – dijo Jace en un tono de voz que sorprendió a Sebastian – Esa chica era especial… Si no fuera por su poder de telequinesis hubiera jurado que era Clarissa

- ¿Telequinesis? – pregunto Sebastian mientes se sentaba en uno de los sillones negros de la habitación – Ningún cazador de sombras, ni siquiera nuestra hermana, tiene ese poder

- Por eso decidí ir a avisarte lo antes posible….

- Interrumpiendo así tu misión – acabo de decir Sebastian – Vuelve y sigue con el pas previsto. Será mejor que antes de matar a alguno de ellos, te integres de nuevo en su "familia". Ya sabes, como acordamos: No sabes quienes son.

**Hola guapísimos y guapísimas:**

**Estoy aquí de vuelta con la historia. Este capitulo no me ha gustado de el todo (sinceramente) pero espero que ha vosotros os guste de todos modos. Espero vuestra opinión con impaciencia. Y antes de irme quería comentaros que tengo una idea rondándome por la cabeza desde hace bastante (bueno, desde que vi la pelicula de _Lo Imposible_). Me empecé a imaginar una historia sobre el mismo tema (el tsunami) pero con los personajes de cazadores de sombras. Si os gusta la idea, publicaría el fan fic lo antes posible. **

**¡Muchos besos y un fuerte abrazo!**

**Pd. Si no habeis visto Lo Imposible, os la recomiendo.**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de Celine y Heron) y que la historia comienza después del CUARTO libro de la saga =)_

_Por cierto... ¡Cassandra Clare es maravillosa! _

_Y gracias _Jessie Herondale _por tu __review_.

**Capitulo 4: La carta de Magnus Bane.**

Clary corría por las calles lluviosas de la ciudad con una rapidez extraña en ella. Se dirigía hacia el Instituto para saber como se encontraba Celine. Algo le preocupaba. No tardo en llegar a su destino, totalmente empapada por la lluvia. La chica entro por la gran puerta del Instituto y corrio por los pasillos sin mirar por donde iba. De golpe y porrazo, Clary se choco contra algo. O mejor dicho: contra alguien.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? –pregunto el chico con voz enfadada

-¿Y mi hija? –pregunto Clary con voz asustada- ¿Dónde esta Celine?

-Pues en…

Un grito interrumpió a Alec, haciendo que los dos cazadores se sobresaltaran. Se miraron preocupados durante unos segundos, para segundos después salir corriendo por los pasillos. No tardaron en escuchar otro grito y Clary acelero el paso mientras gritaba el nombre de su hija. A lo lejos vieron a una pequeña figura corriendo hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. Clary abrazo a su hija cuando esta llego a sus brazos.

- Han llegado, mama –susurro Celine en la oreja de su madre.

- ¿Ha que te refieres? ¿Quién ha llegado?

Celine no respondió, simplemente abrazo con mas fuerza a su madre. Clary peino los cabellos pelirrojos y rebeldes de su hija con cuidado, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero no lo consiguió.

- Son los únicos que pueden salvarnos. Los únicos que pueden salvarle a el…

- ¿A quien tienen que salvar? –pregunto Alec, sin entender las palabras de su sobrina postiza.

- A Jace.

Clary se separo lentamente de su hija, horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir Celine.

Nunca había mencionado a Jace desde que la Clave había anunciado que dejarían de buscarlo y no entendía como su hija conocía de su existencia.

- ¿Cómo dices? –pegunto Clary con voz temblorosa

- Ellos vienen del futuro, irán a pedir ayuda a Magnus dentro de unos minutos. ¡Tenemos que decirles que lo importante es Jace! No Sebastian…

- Deja de decir tonterías, Celine. No se como sabes quienes son Jace y Sebastian, ni me apetece saberlo. No quiero que vuelvas hablar de ellos ni nada de esas tonterías. –dijo Clary sin apenas voz.

- Pero mama, tenemos que….

- Celine, cariño, ¿puedes decirle a la tía Izzy que vaya contigo a dar una vuelta? –interrumpió Alec, sonando lo mas cariñoso que podía.

Celine asintió sin apartar la mirada de su madre. En sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Clary, se podía ver el dolor y decepción que sentía al ver que su madre no creía lo que decía. Celine dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, donde había visto por última vez a Isabelle.

- ¿Sabes? No tenías porque hablar así a Celine…

- Es mi hija, puedo hablarle como quiera –dijo Clary sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Alec –Además… ¿Se puede saber quien ha hablado de Jace y Sebastian a mi hija?

- No lo se, pero tampoco tendría que molestarte que habláramos de nuestro hermano a Celine. Y Sebastian… hubiera descubierto quien es cuando fuera algo más mayor. –replico Alec enfadado - ¡Eres incluso mas sobre protectora que tu madre!

Clary se giro, quedando cara a cara a Alec. Los grandes ojos verdes de Clary se clavaron como cuchillos en los ojos azules de Alec.

- Llama a Magnus, dile que venga lo antes posible. Los poderes de Celine están aumentando…

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Alec incrédulo ante las palabras de Clary

- Tal vez tengas razón, no de vi hablarle así sin saber que había sucedido. Llama a Magnus, solo te pido eso.

* * *

Magnus estaba tumbado en uno de sus sofás violetas, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pensaba en todo y, al mismo tiempo, en nada. De fondo se escuchaba una canción que ni siquiera el brujo conocía. Acababa de llegar de un viaje que había echo a Londres, a visitar una vieja amiga, y quería dormir un poco. Las maletas seguían en el recibidor, estaba demasiado cansado como para deshacerlas. El sonido del teléfono hizo que dejara de mirar el techo y prestara su atención a su teléfono brillante. Cogió el teléfono y miro la pantalla con curiosidad.

_Alec_. Magnus suspiro con cansancio al ver quien era el causante de la llamada. Volvió a prestar atención al techo sin hacer caso al teléfono. Al cabo de los minutos, Magnus cerró los ojos con el propósito de dormir pero el sonido del teléfono lo desvelo. Estaba vez lo cogió, enfadado

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el brujo con dureza

- ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te he estado llamando desde hace rato.

- ¿Y que mas da? ¿Por qué me llamas, Lightwood?

- Clary dice que vengas. Al parecer los poderes de Celine…

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene esa cría, que no paran de crecer? Dile a Clarissa que la traiga a mi casa, ahora no tengo ganas de ir al Instituto.

- Ahora mismo se lo digo. Hasta nunca.

- Adiós.

Magnus colgó rápidamente, no quería volver a escuchar aquella voz. La relación con Alec se había torcido haría unos dos años, un año después de casarse. Tal vez si no hubieran decidido adoptar, Magnus no se hubiera reencontrado con la vampiresa y las cosas seguirían como siempre. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. El timbre de la puerta lo sobresalto. Se sorprendió con lo rápida que había sido Clary al llegar o, tal vez, el tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta. Magnus abrió un poco para ver quien se encontraba detrás y pudo observar a una chica pelirroja junto a un joven al cual no pudo ver bien. Magnus rezo para que no viniera con Alec. El brujo abrió completamente la puerta y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica no era Clary, aunque eran casi idénticas. Aquella joven tenía el pelo pelirrojo recogido en una desastrosa coleta y pequeñas pecas resaltaban debajo de sus grandes ojos verdes. Era alta, casi tanto como el, y bastante esbelta. Vestía de negro, como cualquier cazadora, aunque apenas tena runas en la piel. En el cuello de la chica pudo ver un collar que le era familiar. A su lado, había un joven de unos quince años. Por un momento creyó ver a Jace, pero apenas fue un segundo. Era un joven alto también, pero no tanto como la chica, de cabellos rubios y de grandes ojos verdes, también con alguna peca bajo ellos. Magnus hubiera pensando que era un adolescente normal si no se pudieran contemplar a la perfección las runas que tenia en los brazos.

- Hola Magnus –saludo la chica – ¿Qué tal tu viaje por Londres? Me dijiste que me traerías una camiseta… aunque al final no lo hiciste.

- ¿Qué querréis? ¿Quién demonios sois? –pregunto Magnus extrañado.

- Me llamo Cel, Celine Lightwood para ser más exactos. Aunque creo que en esta época me conocías como Celine Fray. Y este es….

- Heron. Su hermano. Simplemente soy su hermano Heron. Y esta carta es para ti.

Magnus observo a los chicos con incredulidad. Sabía que había visto cosas mas extrañas pero aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Vacilo un poco antes de coger la carta que le tendía aquel chico rubio y pecoso, pero realmente guapo. Dejo entrar a los dos recién llegados y Magnus se sorprendió mas de lo que estaba al ver que conocían su casa a la perfección, como si fuera la palma de su mano. Miro a los dos "hermanos" y abrió la carta lleno de curiosidad. Sus ojos de gato se abrieron como platos al ver quien había escrito aquella carta. Había sido el mismo.

_MARTES, 25 DE JUNIO DEL 2032 _

_Estas sorprendido, lo se. Aun recuerdo cuando se me aparecieron esos chiquillos por primera vez. Y te aseguro que no será la ultima vez que los veas por tu casa dando vueltas y haciendo preguntas estupidas. _

_Estos chicos son los destinados a salvar nuestro mundo y ahora eres tu quien tiene que guiarlos. Sobretodo a Celine. Ella nunca supo que esta misión la pertenecía a ella, no ha su hermano. Porque Clary pensó que tal vez si su hija mayor no iba… la muerte de su amiga no sucedería._

_Bueno, tal vez no entiendas lo que te digo. Es normal, estoy nervioso. Estas nervioso._

_Hace dieciséis años un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y con pecas en los mofletes apareció delante de mi casa junto a su hermana mayor. Al parecer, el chico era el único que tenía que ir a aquella misión de, según él, "salvar el pasado". Pero algo ocurrió y al final enviaron a los dos jóvenes hermanos. Quedamos en que la chica podía ayudar a su hermano, aunque esa no fuera su misión. Dejando que todos la vieran y la conociran._

_Pero cometí un error, Magnus. La chica tenía que haberse escondido. Nadie tendría que haberla visto. Nadie. _

_Ahora, esconde a Celine. Que ayude a su hermano pero escondida. Nadie puede verla, o el error volverá a pasar. Y te aseguro que será Izzy la que acabe mal parada._

_Que la suerte te acompañe, querido yo del pasado. La guerra esta apunto de comenzar._

_Magnus Bane._


End file.
